1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection system including a sensor section which detects an object within a detection area and an adjuster (remote controller) which sets an operating condition of the sensor section.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a sensor (sensor section) is known which detects an object such as a human body by using detection rays such as infrared rays, microwaves, or the like within a detection area. The sensor is used, for example, as an automatic door sensor for object detection of an automatic door apparatus.
In general, an automatic door apparatus includes a plurality of automatic constituent devices such as a door controller which controls a speed of an automatic door and the like and a sensor section for detecting a passer or the like. In addition, an object detection system is also known in which setting of an operating parameter (operating condition) of each device of an automatic door apparatus is performed by a single adjuster (remote controller) provided independently of the automatic door apparatus. An example of the object detection system is a system in which a single remote controller sets an opening speed and a closing speed of a door, an open timer, and the like which are operating parameters of each device constituting an automatic door apparatus, and performs area setting for determining what distance from a door opening is defined as a detection area of a sensor section, etc. (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-231665).
The detection area of the sensor section is set, for example, by adjusting a tilt angle of a sensor main body or an optical system and is generally adjusted so as to have a predetermined depth and width with respect to the automatic door by manually operating a Dip switch, an angle adjustment mechanism, or the like which is provided within the main body and interlocks with a screw or the like. Conventionally, setting of whether the detection area defined through the manual operation is valid or invalid, etc. is performed by the remote controller.
However, the sensor section is generally installed on a transom, a ceiling, or the like of an entrance of a building, and thus in manually adjusting the detection area, an operator needs to get on a stepladder, a lift, a crane, or the like and manually operate a detection area angle adjustment mechanism within the sensor section therefrom. Then, in confirmation after the adjustment, the operator needs to get off the stepladder or the like in order that the operator oneself does not block detection rays from the sensor section, and repeatedly gets on and gets off the stepladder or the like a plurality of times for the adjustment and the confirmation in many cases. In particular, in the case where the installation location of the sensor section is a high place, such as in the case of an automatic shutter apparatus or the like, the operation involves risk in some cases and becomes more complicated.
Meanwhile, it is possible to automatically set all the operating conditions other than manual adjustment of the detection area, by the remote controller. Thus, if it is possible to automatically set the detection area, full automation of setting of the operating condition of the sensor section is enabled, and it is conventionally desired to realize this full automation.